Red Devil
Scream Queens Red Devil 'is a serial killer who murders students at the sorority. He or she usually murders someone in every episode. Weapons ◾ Knife ◾ Acid Perfume ◾ Lawn Mower ◾ Chainsaw ◾ Hand Shears Pilot (1st Episode)/Hell Week (2nd Episode) '(flashback) In the Pilot, the Red Devil is first seen after burning Melanie Dorkess' skin with hydrochloric acid. After her minions scream and runs away, Melanie is left alone before the Red Devil appears in front of her. Melanie screams before the Red Devil's cape swishes (Melanie's fate is unknown). Later when newcomer, Grace Gardiner is standing out front of the KKT. She sees the Red Devil and goes approaches him but he vanishes. Later on while Chanel 2 is packing her bag, she receives a text from the Red Devil and opens her bedroom door. He's standing right there. He lets himself in and the two continue texting one another. Red Devil's last text says, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW." Chanel #2 texts back, "WAIT WHAAAAAT??!", so the Red Devil takes out a knife and stabs her in the shoulder while she screams and falls down. Thinking that she is dead, he bend down to take a closer look. Chanel #2 kicks him in the chest, causing him to fly across the room against the wall and falls to the ground. "STOP!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!" Chanel #2 texts him and crawls to her computer and begins typing for help. She doesn't realize that the Red Devil is about to sneak up on her. Right when Chanel #2 is about to hit "Send", the Red Devil stabs her in the back of the head, causing her to head to drop. The Red Devil looks at the tweet. Suddenly, Chanel #2 comes back to life and hits "Send" before she actually dies. The Red Devil stares at the computer screen. His next victim is Tiffany. After Chanel 3 and Chanel 5 bury Tiffany and the other pledges up to their heads, they leave and let the girls on the ground all by themselves. Later that night, Zayday begins to hear noises from the lawn mower and starts screaming, but since Tiffany is deaf, she doesn't hear them. When the other pledges start to scream, she assumes that they are singing, and starts to 'sing along' to the song, "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. When Tiffany finally notices the Red Devil coming towards the girls with the lawnmower, it is too late, and she gets her head decapitated. In Hell Week (2nd Episode), Red Devil appears when Grace goes to the basement of the Kappa house to get some soap, it is seen that the Red Devil is hiding looking at her. Later, Pete Martínez goes to the Wallace University archives in dean Cathy Munsch's office to get some answers about Kappa's past, when he is looking at the archives and writing some of the names that archives include, Red Devil hits him in the head from behind and later he wakes up tied outside of a building at the campus with a note that says "MYOB", which means "Mind Your Own Business". Subsequently, Red Devil tries to throw Chanel Oberlin from a window but she defends herself and escapes. When Denise Hemphill hears her screams, she leaves Shondell alone asleep and goes to the Kappa house. After Denise returns with Shondell, she finds her with a knife in her throat. The Kappa girls later find a note written by the Red Devil with blood in a room that says "SLUTS WILL DIE". Scenes later, the Red Devil enters Boone's room and he is later found with his throat cut at the dinner table of the house of the Dollar Scholars fraternity. At the end of the episode, Red Devil goes to the mortuary and opens a drawer where Boone's body is in. Boone later opens his eyes and the episode ends with him saying to the Red Devil "What took you so long?" taking his throat slashing make-up off, revealing that he is Red Devil's ally. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Grace and Zayday are in a supermarket getting food for Kappa. When Zayday grabs some crips, she is unaware of the Red Devil standing on the other side, when Grace goes over she that side to get sweets she turns around sees the Red Devil at the end of the aisle. In slow motion, she grabs her pink taser and the Red Devil runs towards her, Zayday knocks a shelf over to stop him. When the cleaner rushes and says "What the hell's going on?" Zayday says they caught a serial killer and she takes off his mask only to learn it's a guy she knows from class, Eugene Melman. A scene follows Coney the new college mascot. He enters his room and the Red Devil appears behind him with a chainsaw. After a short fight, the Red Devil ends up killing him by cutting his head off with the chainsaw whilst the guy is still in Coney costume. The Dickie Dollar Scholars organize a witch hunt, they start their witch hunt by getting baseball bats and yelling "Red Devil," they start smashing a red car in the middle of the street and the Red Devil appears with a chainsaw on one side and another person in a Red Devil costume appears on the other. The frat brothers fight the Devils which results in Chad Radwell being knocked out and Caulfield losing both arms which he probably dies from. Denise asks Zayday to join her in her car, Denise then handcuffs Zayday and says she found evidence about her, including a chainsaw under the bed which she says was given to her by grandma. Denise ends up letting her go. Zayday is then seen in her room with the chainsaw practicing how to get it out from under her bed if something happens, she receives a text and leaves the room with the chainsaw lying on the bed. Gigi and Cathy are seen getting ready to go to bed, Cathy says she likes to sleep with a white noise machine on, and turns it on to different sounds on a high volume. Gigi ends up sleeping in the couch downstairs, the Red Devil then appears and starts the chainsaw and chases Gigi. Wes Gardiner, who was asleep in his car hears her screaming and runs to help her, he gets his arm cut with the chainsaw, Gigi then flips one of the couches and knocks the Red Devil over. The Chanels and Sam run halfway down the stairs and Gigi tells them to call 911. Wes and Gigi then look over the flipped couch and see just the chainsaw running with no Red Devil. Cathy then appears and asks what's going on, Wes grabs the chainsaw and tells her not to take another step until the police arrive and claims she's the killer before the screen turns black. Allies Boone - with the help of the Red Devil, Boone faked his own death and began working with/for him/her. LIST OF VICTIMS 1) Ms. Bean - turned on fryer (off-screen), which was supposed to be off for Chanel Oberlin's prank. Chanel accidentally burned Ms. Bean's face in the fryer. 2) Chanel 2 - stabbed in shoulder; stabbed in the back of the head 3) Tiffany - head run over by lawn mower 4) Shondell - impaled through throat with knife (off-screen) 5) Aaron Cohen - decapitated with chainsaw